World War Emblem
by AirLyn
Summary: War is happening between nations and the Princess does not feel it's right so she plans to try and stop it with the help of some companions, the Guardian, Mercenary, Thief, and Demon, while she's also the run. Couples: Ike/OC


[**7 years ago**]

"Have you found any sign of her yet?!"

"U-Um, no sir we haven't?"

"Well hurry up and find my daughter!"

"Y-Yes sir, let's go men!"

King Valin was in rage, why you may ask, because his daughter princess AirLyndus has got kidnapped again; yes this has happened multiple times which the reason why will be revealed later. Anyway it has been about two days since his daughter was lost and he was in rage. He has sent his knights out to go search the whole area of Lumphimi, his country, but so far they have not seemed to find any trace of her. The king sat in his thrown, legs crossed, and his head leaning onto his hand with his finger tapping his head in annoyance.

Just then a one of the king's solider came running into to room "S-sir, we have notice of the princess sir!"

King Valin stood up "Really, where, where is my daughter?!"

"She is here my king; a boy from the country of Hyrule has brought her"

"Well bring them in, now!"

"Y-Yes sir" he then turned to the door of the throne room "let the gentlemen enter with the princess!"

A few seconds later the doors opened up and in came walking a boy that looked to be around the age of 10 carrying a little girl about the age of 8 in a dress on his back.

"Sweetheart!"

"Daddy!" the little girl jumped off the boy's back and ran to her father, the king, jumping into his arms.

The king picked up his daughter spinning her around in delight. Once he stopped spinning her around he turned to the boy getting a good look at him. The boy had spikey blond hair, was wear a dark green short sleeved tunic with a long sleeve light green shirt underneath, pale brown pants and brown boots.

"Who are you boy, and how did you find my daughter?"

The boy bended down onto one knee "Your highness" he bowed his head "I am Link Hyrule, a knight from the Hylian Kingdom. I found the princess being sneaked around by one of the trouble makers so I automatically knew it was bad news. So I confronted him getting her back and I recognized her as the princess of Lumphimi and immediately began to bring her back" Link explained.

The King nodded "You may rise" Link stood up "thank you so kindly, how can I thank you"

Link shook his head "You do not need to give me anything, your thanks is gift enough and to know that the princess is safe"

The king nodded "Though I insist that you stay and rest here after your long journey" the Hyrule Kingdom and Lumphimi are not quite the close together.

Link nodded "Thank you"

"Daddy, can I play with Link for the rest of the day" princess AirLyndus asked.

"Of course sweetheart" King Valin placed his daughter on the ground.

AirLyndus ran over to Link grabbing his hand dragging him away.

Link chuckled "Alright" then they left the throne room.

As soon as they left the king called his soldier back in "Send a message request to the King of Hyrule, tell him I would like to keep his knight Link as a Guardian for my daughter"

**[Present Time]**

"Hey there little guy, where did you come from?" the now 15 years old AirLyndus sat outside on a rock bench 'talking' to a butter fly that has just landed on her hand.

"What are you doing out here by yourself princess?" Link, once a knight of Hyrule castle but now AirLyndus's Guardian, asked as he walked outside and sat next to her.

"Just admiring the scenery" a small smile appeared on her face as she looked up into the blue sky as the wind gently blew making her long brown hair flow in the breeze; she suddenly frowned though and turned to Link "and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lyn"

Link looked up tapping his chin pretending to be in thought then turned to her "About…450 more time" he said and they both laughed "I know, I know, I'm just so used to calling you that" he shrugged.

Lyn sighed "I know I know"

For the next couple of minutes they just sat there in peace until there was a giant boom that came from the castle.

"Princess!" a soldier called out "princess, princess, there you are" he ran over to the two.

"What's wrong?"

"Quickly master Link, you must get the princess out of here, were under att-" his sentence got cut off by under loud noise "go!"

Link stood up grabbing Lyn's hand and ran into the castle and started running towards the back entrance. On the way there they came across a soldier, though not one of theirs. It was an enemy soldier; he was in shiny gold armor and had a spear.

Link leaned towards Lyn and whispered to her "I'm gonna head him on, when I do you make a run for it to the forest out back"

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" she asked worriedly.

Link turned to her with a smirk "Do you not know me, I've protected you before and I'll do it again" his face then became serious "now get ready" Lyn nodded in response.

"NOW" Link shout running towards the knight while Lyn ran past them.

As Lyn kept running right when she was getting closer to outside she got caught by someone.

"NO, let go of me!" she thrashed around in their arms.

"Sweetie, sweetie, relax, it's just me" the king said turning her around to face him.

"Daddy, oh thank goodness it's you"

"Why are you alone, where's Link?"

"We ran into some trouble so he's taking care of it; he told me to go to the forest"

"I see"

"Daddy, what's going on, what's happening, why are we being attacked?" Lyn asked sacredly as tears brimmed her eyes.

"We're not just being attacked darling, it's full on **war**. Now I want you to take this" he placed a brown zipped bag with one strap over her shoulders "It has some things for you-AAH" the King could not finish his sentence for he just got stabbed in the back with a staff.

"FATHER" Lyn screamed as tears flew from her eyes as she watched her father fall to the ground, dead.

"There you are princess" the knight growled out grabbing the staff out of the King and started inching towards Lyn.

Lyn walked backwards trying to get away but was met by a wall. "You're ours" the knight reached his hand to grab her but before he could a wolf came and swooped up Lyn onto her back and ran.

As the wolf ran off there was another rumble and the castle started to fall apart. Just before a huge block of rock feel blocking the path the wolf rush through the hole escaping the back of the castle and running into the forest out back. Once far enough into the forest where no one would see them it transform back into Link.

"Good thing I got to you when I did, you're not hurt-what's wrong why are you crying?" Link asked as he saw Lyn sitting on the ground crying into her hands.

"T-They, t-they, t-they killed him, r-right in f-front o-of me" she sobbed out.

"Oh…I'm so sorry" Link went over and brought her into his embrace while he rubbed her back in comfort.

After a few minutes of silence Lyn stepped back from Link and wiped her tears away "I'm not gonna stand for this" she mumbled.

"Huh?" Link tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm tired of all this fighting and always getting kidnapped but I'm a freakin stupid **princess**" she said angrily with an angry expression on her face "I want to take matters into my own hands and do something about this" then her face turned to sorrow "will you help me Link?"

Link nodded "Of course princess" he smiled "I always stand by your side"

Lyn nodded "Alright then" she looked off into the distance "let's go"


End file.
